Berhitung
by clovythia
Summary: Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima... lima ratus delapan puluh empat. Fiuh, menghitung itu melelahkan.


**Berhitung  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**_Disclaimer always belong to_ Masashi Kishimoto**

**_Warnings_: AU. _Short fic_ (_kind of ficlet_,_ maybe_)._ Weird_._ Freak story bla_-_bla_-_bla_.  
><strong>

**_Inspired_ dari _plot_ fanfiksinya debooohhh-_senpai_ yang judulnya "Love and Other Drugs" (sekalian promosi, nih) dengan isi dan cerita yang berbeda pastinya. *kedip* #Readersmuntahberjamaah**

**.**

**.**

**_Again_, _I presented this fanfiction to_ O! GOSIPH! _and_ ShikaIno _shippers out there_ :)**

**_Link_ Purple Haze _fansite_: www. phaze-ina. co. nr (hilangkan spasinya).**

**_Enjoy_! OvO**

**.**

**.**

Kaki-kaki putihnya berayun seirama, cepat tapi teratur. Melintasi lorong-lorong dapur dengan lincah. Langkahnya berderap pasti, berpacu dengan debaran jantungnya. Sebungkus rokok tergenggam hingga hampir remuk di tangan kirinya sementara sebuah kotak yang bunyinya bergemerisik mengiringi setiap ayunan langkahnya. Setiap dua meter sekali ia melemparkan segenggam biji-bijian ke lantai, hitam dan putih berserakan, dari kotak yang suaranya tidak berkurang berisiknya.

Keringat bercucuran dari pelipisnya, mengalir melalui pipi dan turun ke leher jenjangnya, serta membasahi kaus ungunya. Poni pirangnya melekat di pipinya, di kulit wajahnya yang lengket akibat keringat. Napasnya tidak beraturan, berat dan terengah-engah. Dan lagi-lagi, wanita itu kembali menaburkan biji-biji berwarna hitam dan putih di lantai.

Umpatan di belakangnya memacunya untuk berlari. Lebih cepat.

"Ino! Kembalikan rokokku—sial! Tujuh puluh lima, tujuh puluh enam, tujuh puluh..."

Ino menyibakkan poni dari wajahnya sembari mengira-ngira sisa biji-biji di dalam kotak yang dipegangnya. Seingatnya ia masih menyimpan beberapa kotak lagi untuk berjaga-jaga—seperti kasus hari ini. Tapi di mana? Ia tak dapat berpikir dengan jernih jika keadaannya genting seperti ini. Keadaan genting ini adalah saat dimana suami yang telah dinikahinya selama hampir 7 tahun ini mengejarnya.

Tidak. Mereka tidak sedang terlibat KDRT—Kekerasan Dalam Rumah Tangga—sehingga Ino tidak dapat melaporkan tingkah suaminya pada Seto-_nii_ (?). Mau tak mau ia mengatasi sifat buruk suaminya yang kecanduan tembakau tingkat mutakhir—sejak mereka masih pacaran sampai memiliki dua anak kembar yang baru menginjak usia 5 tahun—dengan caranya sendiri.

Menjauhkan rokok jahanam itu dan mengalihkan perhatian suaminya pada kebiasaan aneh lain suaminya itu.

_GUBRAK_!

Ino terjerembab akibat tidak fokus. Kakinya terantuk undakan lantai yang memang lebih tinggi beberapa sentimeter sebagai pemisah ruangan antara dapur dan ruang tamu. Ia mengernyit kesakitan merasakan nyeri di lututnya—ia yakin sekali bahwa lututnya berdarah—tapi tak memedulikannya. Isi kotak tadi sudah berhamburan, dan jumlahnya tidak begitu banyak sementara teriakan suaminya semakin kencang.

_Di mana kusimpan kotak-kotak sialan itu_?

Ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan tertatih-tatih. Napasnya memburu, tersengal-sengal. Ino dapat merasakan hawa kekesalan dari arah belakangnya, suaminya yang sedang menghitung serta memunguti biji-biji itu satu persatu.

Nara Ino, 27 tahun, istri dari Nara Shikamaru dan ibu dari Nara Kano juga Nara Kai merasa putus asa. Tapi ia tidak berniat menyerah, ia sendiri yang menerapkan terapi konyol ini selama bertahun-tahun.

Setidaknya muncul sedikit perubahan yang progresif dari Shikamaru yang mulai mengurangi takaran merokoknya, sekitar satu puntung setiap harinya. Ino melakukan ini semua demi keluarganya. Istri mana yang ingin suaminya meninggal lebih cepat dan terpaksa menjadi janda serta menghidupi dua anak? Berat. Awalnya Ino merasa jengah dan jengkel tatkala Shikamaru sudah mulai menghitung; dimulai dari benih bunga yang Ino beli untuk ditanam di kebun, helaian rambut Kai yang kala itu terpaksa Shikamaru sisiri, jumlah butir nasi yang dilahap Kano, sampai kerut-kerut kecil yang mulai bermunculan di dahi Ino.

Benar-benar buruk.

Salahkan saja pekerjaan Shikamaru sebagai Analis Riset Pasar, yang mengharuskannya ahli dalam bidang Matematika terutama; Aljabar, Geometri, Kalkulus, Ekonometri dan Statistika. Bisa dibayangkan seberapa besar kemampuan perhitungan kuantitatif-nya hingga menjadikannya begitu kecanduan dengan angka—oh, jangan lupakan kecanduan rokok terkutuk itu.

"Sembilan puluh lima, sembilan—Ino! Jangan lari lagi! Sembilan puluh enam, sembilan puluh tujuh..." Shikamaru menyeka keringatnya dengan punggung tangannya. Sebuah toples bening berada di dekatnya yang tengah berjongkok—terisi setengahnya oleh biji-bijian itu.

Ino tidak mengacuhkan racauan Shikamaru, ia tengah berusaha mengobrak-abrik laci kecil di sebuah rak di ruang tamu. Dengan perasaan tak menentu ia mengutuki rokok sialan di tangannya yang lain sementara tangan satunya mengaduk-aduk laci itu dengan beringas.

"Ketemu!" pekik Ino tepat ketika Shikamaru berjalan menuju tempatnya berada. Tanpa berdosa ia menghamburkan semua isi 6 kotak biji igo itu dan Shikamaru menjerit sebal.

Selagi Ino beristirahat sambil melihat Shikamaru memunguti biji igo dengan wajah cemberut, suara derap kaki-kaki kecil berlomba-lomba memasuki ruang tamu. Ino tersenyum simpul melihat dua bocah kembar melongo memandangi keadaan ruang tamu yang berantakan.

"Lagi-lagi _Tou_-_chan_ menggila!" sahut Kano, bocah laki-laki berambut pirang pendek dengan satu ikatan di ujung rambut di atas tengkuknya dengan takjub.

"Melepotkan," timpal Kai, bocah perempuan berambut hitam sebahu sembari berlalu, bosan.

Ino menggiring kedua anaknya menjauh meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih asyik menghitung.

"Tidak asyik! Seratus tiga puluh dua, seratus tiga puluh tiga, seratus tiga—ARGH!"

**~Owari(?)~**

**.**

**.**

**Pojok Penggemar** (?):

***Igo**: Salah satu permainan papan strategis antar 2 pemain, berasal dari Tiongkok sekitar tahun 2000 SM. Dengan papan tradisional terbuat dari kayu dengan garis-garis, dan biji untuk memainkannya berbentuk bola gepeng berwarna hitam dan putih. Yang pernah baca '**Hikaru no Go**' pasti tahu ini permainan apa.

***Kai** berarti samudera (bahasa Hawai).

***Kano** berarti kekuasaan (bahasa Jepang).

Edan, fanfiksi pendek ga jelas dan sinting (lagi) dari saya. Gegara salah satu novel _nocturne_ tentang vampir yang gagal ngegigit mangsa akibat dilemparin sebotol obat yang malah dihitung ama ntuh vampir gila. Wkwk. *digoreng*

_Mind to_ RnR? *mata bintitan _no jutsu_ (?)*

**~Omake~**

**.**

**.**

"_Kaa_-_chan_."

Ino mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mangkuk supnya ke arah anak lelakinya, Kano. "Ada apa, Kano-_kun_?"

Kano menunjuk ke arah Shikamaru—tak ada sekat pembatas antara ruang makan dan ruang tamu. "_Tou_-_chan_ begitu sampai kapan?"

Ino mengangkat bahu.

Kai yang diam saja sedari tadi mengomentari, "Bialin aja. Kalau lapal juga nanti _Tou_-_chan_ bakalan belhenti."

Kano hanya mengangguk pertanda mengerti kemudian kembali melahap paprika-nya dengan wajah jijik. "Aku tidak suka paplika! Euh."

Kai mendengus sebal pada piring makan malamnya. "Ugh, aku benci telul."

Sementara itu di ruang tamu...

"Lima ratus tujuh puluh sembilan, lima ratus delapan puluh... duh, yang ini sudah dihitung apa belum, sih?" Shikamaru mengamati beberapa biji berwarna putih yang sempat tergeser ke bagian lain dengan alis mengeryit, bingung. Setelah menghela napas pelan, ia kembali bergumam, "Lima ratus delapan puluh satu—HUAHM! Merepotkan."

Lima ratus delapan puluh dua, lima ratus delapan puluh tiga, lima ratus delapan puluh empat... _hell no_!

**~The End (?)~**


End file.
